Love That Will Never Be
by Titled Heart
Summary: Sequel to Forever Never Comes True....read that and you shall understand!


Okies dokies pplz, this is the sequel to the song fic "Forever Never Comes True" ! This will make no sense if you don't read the first one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Fuushigi Yuugi nor he song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love That Will Never Be  
  
By: Sporkchild  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled as he emerged from the underbrush and came upon the cliff. Miaka wasn't the graceful one and he had heard her thrashing this way. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and found Miaka's hair ribbon clinging to a rock jutting out of the side of the cliff.  
  
~*~I lie in bed and watch the shadows dance across the wall. Nothing to do, but think of you and count the tears that fall. oh how I wish it was real, I wish I could feel you holding me close. The only thing I know for sure is I should've never let you go.~*~  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome called, even though he knew what she had done. How could she have done it? He knew that as soon as he had asked for the necklace back, it was over. He had talked it over with Nuriko and he had though it for the best too. There was no way they could ever fulfill their dream of being together. Tamahome knew this and loved Miaka too much to hurt her any longer.  
  
~*~I'd walk the world, I'd cross the sear, I'd journey beyond the moon, I'd try anything, go anywhere, to find my way back to you.~*~  
  
Tamahome's eyes welled with tears, but he held them back as he headed back toward camp.  
  
"How'd it go? Let me guess, you two are good again, right? Am I right?" Chiriko asked as Tamahome stalked past him, ribbon clutched in his hand. Nuriko knew what had happened the moment Tamahome had past him. When Miaka ran crying from Tamahome's tent without the necklace on, he knew those were tears she'd never cried before. Those were tears of rejection. Tamahome lay in his tent, staring at the ribbon.  
  
~*~ I still don't understand the reason, I think I was just afraid. All I can do is face the truth and deal with the mess that I made. Now all I want is a chance to take it back, can't go on like this. Cause ever since we said goodbye, I have been lost in loneliness.~*~  
  
"Tamahome." Nuriko tentatively called through the tent flap.  
  
"Go away.I've made the worst decision anyone could make!"  
  
"Where's Miaka." Nuriko began.  
  
"She's dead damnit! And it's all my fault. I told her I never loved her and she had to go screw up her life and kill herself. JUST..LEAVE!" Tamahome broke down and cried the tears that had been nagging at him since he found the ribbon.  
  
~*~ I'd walk the world, I'd cross the sea, I'd journey beyond the moon, I'd try anything, go anywhere, to find my way back to you.~*~  
  
Tamahome still loved Miaka. He had killed the only woman he had ever truly loved. He felt horrible and was sure the others would never forgive him. He just couldn't let Miaka keep on living with the false hope that someday they would be together. But now, she didn't even live at all.  
  
~*~ I know that I was a fool to push you away. And if you let me back in your life, baby I swear on my heart in your arms I will stay.~*~  
  
The next morning, it was bright and sunny, and Tamahome was painfully reminded of Miaka. He took her hair ribbon and made him way to the cliff where it all had ended.  
  
~*~ I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea, journey beyond the moon, I'd try anything, go anywhere, to find my way back to you.~*~  
  
"Miaka." Tamahome whispered to the wind. "I told you I never loved you, but the truth is I could never stop loving you." While he said this, he thought of Miaka's brown hair, and her big, beautiful eyes. The thought brought him to tears again.  
  
~*~ Baby I was wrong, now that you're gone, the only thing left to do is spend everyday, try everyway, to find my way back to you.~*~  
  
Tamahome let the ribbon flutter away in the wind, as he turned to walk away, tears still glittering in his eyes. The ribbon floated gently to the bottom of the cliff. "I always will love you."  
  
~*~ I'd walk the world, I'd cross the sea, I'd journey beyond the moon, I'd try anything, go anywhere, to find my way back to you.~*~  
  
~FIN~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okies, that one's a little better then the last one, well.longer I should say. If you just 'luv' Miaka.don't flame me cuz I killed her! It had to be done.  
  
Artemis: This one really isn't that much longer.Miaka is just whiny anyways.I only say Endokin where she is in a coma the whole time muahahahahaha!  
  
Sporkchild: Shut up Arty.now review!!! 


End file.
